Writers Alike
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: Sometimes we don't really know the people we know best. And that can be an unexpected, delightful surprise. AU. FLight.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FFXIII

**So a long time ago, I read a story that was like this. But instead of Lightning and Fang talking online, it was over the phone. I believe that story also went unfinished, unfortunately. That means I'm going to write my own version, which is probably a bit more realistic XD**

* * *

Writers Alike  
Chapter 1

"Posted," Lightning smirked with pride. Every time she felt that feeling of accomplishment when she posted a chapter. It was hard to describe, but Lightning loved it.

Every new favorite and follow made her mouth threaten to smile. And reviews actually made her smile.

Especially the one she got every time from _her._

_BehemothQueen: Another chapter, huh? You just like pulling me away from my writing to read yours, don't you? Anyway, that was a damn good chapter. Seriously, I'm walking around with a spring in my step after reading this one._

The review from her fanfiction friend went on about specifics in the chapter. If there was one opinion she held above all others, it was BehemothQueen's. Angst was hard to write, but it was what Lightning lived for.

The roseate blinked as her email pinged.

_Chapter: Grab My Hand CH14 by BehemothQueen._

Lightning clicked on the fanfiction link sooner than you could read the rest of the email.

* * *

"And we're live!" Fang chuckled as she hit post. For once, she was matching StormCloud's pace with updating. They'd both updated on the same day for three weeks straight.

Fang's argument was that smut was harder to write than angst. StormCloud disagreed with her, of course. That was just how she was.

She was a much better writer than Fang, though she denied it every time. Hell, StormCloud even insisted that Fang was better than her.

"Us writers are just too modest," Fang mumbled to herself with a smile. "Can't take a damn compliment."

Not that Fang minded. If she thought that she wasn't good, it meant more motivation. She and StormCloud did like to be competitive, in a friendly way.

And for all their play arguments, they shared like opinions and views. Like fanfiction for starters. Taking your favorite characters and pairing them up and throwing them into adventures? Sign Fang up! Though she preferred the pairing up part. Lemons were her thing, after all.

Getting bored of basking in the glory of her new chapter, Fang opened up the string of PMs that had been going forever between her and StormCloud.

_Fang: Yo, wassup?_

_StormCloud: Quiet you, I'm trying to read your chapter._

_Fang: You mean you can't multitask? I'm sure you've been masturbating to my hot steamy lemons._

_StormCloud: …I'm not deeming that with a response._

_Fang: Aw, come on! That'd really tell me I'm doing a good job ;)_

_StormCloud: Wouldn't that be like touching myself while staring at a wall? I don't get off to words, I'm not a grammar teacher._

Fang burst out laughing. God, she loved talking to this woman.

_Fang: Anyway, how was your day?_

_StormCloud: Oh, you know. The last day before school starts up again. I spent it writing, how else?_

That was something Fang could get behind. The break she got between semesters was _not _long enough.

_Fang: Me too. I'm glad I got a chapter up before going back._

_StormCloud: It's certainly more…creative than usual._

_Fang: I'd give a lot to see your face right now._

_StormCloud: So you can tell if I'm fucking myself?_

_Fang: Guilty._

_StormCloud: You're such a flirt. And you're not even good at that._

_Fang: What can I say, I like the ladies._

_StormCloud: One of the reasons we get along so well._

Fang spent away the next two hours talking to her friend about everything and nothing. But just when the sun began to set was when she had an idea.

_Fang: I just had the best idea._

_StormCloud: Oh dear._

_Fang: You'll love it._

_StormCloud: I'm frightened._

_Fang: What if we did a collaboration fic? Your angst with my lemons, it'd be a sexy thing._

_StormCloud: That's not a bad idea. I'm surprised you had it._

_Fang: Hey! I can have good ideas!_

_StormCloud: But I feel like the work load wouldn't be even. You're no good at angst, so the bulk of the fic would fall onto me._

_Fang: You could teach me. I bet I could learn._

_StormCloud: It's worth a shot. Sounds like fun. Got an idea in mind?_

_Fang: Believe it or not, I actually do._

_StormCloud: Oh damn, shit just got serious._

Fang laughed and launched into her idea.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

School.

A synonym to 'Fucking Pain in the Ass.' The two could be used interchangeably.

Lightning rubbed her head in annoyance. It was time for lunch. Most highschoolers, especially Seniors, liked lunch. And Lightning would too, if it weren't for Fang.

She sat at Lightning's table every day because their sisters were best friends. The roseate couldn't place it, but something about Fang just set her off.

"Hey Sunshine," Fang smirked.

Dammit.

Lightning ignored the black haired woman and pulled out her notebook. The yellow covered notebook was her fanfiction notebook. All of her ideas were written down in it.

"What's that?" Fang asked, sitting down on the other side of the table.

"Does it really matter to you?" Lightning asked.

"No, but I still want to know," Fang leaned forward in an attempt to see what was written.

Lightning covered the open page with an arm, "Why don't you go spear something?"

"Oh, a Pulsian comment?" Fang raised an eyebrow. "Making fun of my race this early on in the day? Ain't you a bitch."

"Shut it," growled Lightning. "It's not like you've never done it before."

"Guilty, but I usually insult your hair first," Fang said. "Which looks surprisingly nice, did you have to use a wig?"

Whatever response Lightning had went unsaid as Serah and Vanille sat down together, already chatting up a storm. Lightning and Fang both backed off from their argument.

Fang smirked, knowing she got the last word in. The roseate clenched her first in annoyance. She always seemed to know just when their sisters would sit down and got the last word in.

And why did she have to look so damn sexy?

_Fuck, Lightning. Stop that,_ she berated herself. Instead of thinking about Fang, she turned her mind to her next class.

Creative Writing.

* * *

Fang arrived in her next new class. Since today was the start of a new semester, most students were getting new classes that would last until school got out. And since it was Senior year, Fang decided on more exciting classes.

Like this one, Creative Writing.

As was the usual, there was a seating chart at the front of the room hanging on the wall. Fang walked over to it and examined it.

_Back of the room! _Fang cheered.

But who was that next to her…

Well, this ought to be good.

"Fuck," came a voice from behind her. Lightning just walked into the room and saw Fang. The Pulsian rolled her eyes and stepped aside so Lightning could see the chart.

Three seconds later, Lightning swore more loudly, "Fuck!"

"Looks like we're buddies, eh?" Fang said with a smirk. God, this would be fun. Tormenting such a pretty girl was quite fun. Especially when Lightning looked three times as sexy when she was angry.

Yes, Fang calculated that. Mathematically.

* * *

"Son of a bitch," Lightning muttered to herself. Creative Writing was hell, pure hell. Damn Fang, damn her and her personality.

The roseate was able to find solace in her room at her computer. Fanfiction always made things better.

She smiled as she sat down. An email was already blinking about a PM.

_BehemothQueen: Well, that day went a bit better than I expected._

_Lightning: Lucky you. Mine was awful._

_BehemothQueen: Too bad, wanna talk about it?_

_Lighting: Just some bitch sits next to me in a class. I'll get over it._

_BehemothQueen: Sorry to hear that :( Wanna do some planning for out collab fic?_

_Lightning: Fuck the hell yes._

* * *

**Author Note: No, I don't really know what I'm doing. But that was fun to write. See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XIII

* * *

Chapter 2

"I didn't know you were into writing," Fang commented. It was a week into Creative Writing. After an argument on the first day, Lightning had fallen silent and refused to talk to Fang.

Lightning was silent.

"I figured you'd be good at beating people up, or something. You have that glare down just right."

Lightning was silent.

"Do you practice that glare in the mirror?" Fang asked, legitimately curious.

Lightning's eye twitched.

"I can picture it now, Lightning Farron practicing every morning on being badass," Fang grinned,

"I will murder you," Lightning growled.

"Ain't you a psychopath?"

"Shut it."

* * *

"I really like your newest chapter," Serah said. They were alone in Lightning's room. "It was really sad, but that good kind of sad!"

Lightning smiled the smile that only her sister got to see, "I think the other readers agreed."

"Especially your girlfriend," Serah smirked.

"Serah! She's not my girlfriend," Lightning said, irked. "I don't even know her real name."

"Or what she looks like," Serah pondered. "For all you know, she might be fifty and have warts on her face."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Oh yeah?" Serah said. "Why don't you two meet up sometime?"

"I have no idea where she lives," Lightning said, a blush beginning to creep onto her face.

"Let's find out then!" Serah declared and took control of the roseate's computer.

"What? No!"

* * *

"Fang, you are into some kinky shit," Vanille raised her eyebrows after setting down the laptop.

"Yep," Fang said, completely unashamed. "Now I just gotta find a lady who'd appreciate it."

Her sister rolled her eyes, "Just ask that reviewer of yours. You know, the one who writes those long reviews for _lemons. _Clearly she enjoys them. Probably too much."

Fang snickered, "Probably."

_Ping!_

Email.

Fang spun around in her swivel chair and opened the email. A PM from StormCloud. _Excellent._

_StormCloud: Where do you live?_

Fang was not expecting that.

"Look, this is your chance! It's like a cliché romance novel!" Vanille said, leaning over Fang's shoulder.

_Fang: Bodhum._

_StormCloud: You serious?_

_Fang: Um…yeah?_

_StormCloud: I live there too._

Fang ignored Vanille's cries of whatever they were. Crazy sister.

_Fang: In that case, we should meet up sometime. It'd be like a date._

_StormCloud: Are you really asking a woman that you've never met out on a date?_

_Fang: I'm a risk taker._

* * *

"Say yes!" Serah nearly shouted. Lightning was smiling, but it was clear she was trying not to.

"Fine," the roseate replied.

_Lightning: Sounds good to me. But it'll have to be next weekend. Does Saturday work?_

_BehemothQueen: I've got just the place in mind._

* * *

**Author Note: For the record, I **_**don't**_** recommend meeting up with people you meet online. Fucked up shit usually happens. But for the sake of the fic, we're going to pretend that things are nice and happy here and that kind of a thing is not an issue.**

**Next chapter will be longer, don't worry. I just needed to do this scene and the next bit separate.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XIII

* * *

Chapter 3

"I'm your substitute for today, Sazh Katzroy," said the man with the afro. "Um…on your teacher's instructions, it says to peer edit. She says you'd know what that means."

A general murmur of assent passed through the class. Their teacher had told them they'd partner with the person who sat next to them.

"Dammit," whispered Lightning.

"Aw, come on. I know you want to read what I've got," Fang smirked, tapping the neat printed pages on their table.

"It's a matter of not wanting you to read what _I've_ got," Lightning muttered. But in the end, she (unwillingly) surrendered her piece.

At least on the up side, she could mock Fang on hers.

Lightning took her black pen and got ready to tear apart the story the Pulsian had handed to her.

But…there was one problem. It was _good._

Very good.

And…familiar?

Lightning shook her head, dispelling the thoughts. Surely there was something she could pick apart?

Other than a few spelling errors, there wasn't.

Lightning and Fang turned to each other at the same time. They looked each other in the eye and seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

"Well…yours was better than I expected," Fang admitted.

"As was yours," Lightning conceded. "I never took you for the writing sort."

"Same here," Fang said.

"Well…did you notice anything that you'd change in mine?" Lightning asked.

"Hmm…" Fang scratched her chin. "You don't refer to characters by name enough. You use all these other ways to address them besides their name. I think you should use their names more often. You know, for the whole association with names and faces."

Lightning nodded, "Thanks, I probably wouldn't have noticed that."

"How about for me?" Fang asked.

"You say 'said' too much. Use a thesaurus," Lightning suggested, though it wasn't coldly.

Fang nodded in thanks and took back her story. She handed Lightning back hers as well.

"Do you write on your own time?" Fang asked. "You seem much better than most of the people here."

"Yeah, it's a hobby of mine," Lightning shrugged. "But I wouldn't say I'm very good at it."

"Liar, I think you're alright," Fang smirked, leaning back in her chair. "Quit being so modest and take a compliment."

"Then I should return the favor. Yours was decent as well," Lightning smiled faintly.

"Nah, I doubt that's true," Fang said.

"Hypocrite," the roseate rolled her eyes.

Fang laughed, "Look at us, talking like civil people."

"Yeah, you can be tolerable when you're not being a bitch," Lightning said, a hint of a grin on her face.

Fang chuckled, "It's like we're friends. Who knew we'd both have the same hobby? Maybe we should meet up sometime and do some writing together?"

Lightning's heart skipped a beat. It sounded like a date. Almost.

But she was meeting BehemothQueen on Saturday. She couldn't let Fang get the wrong impression, even if she was grinning sexily at that present moment.

"Just not this Saturday," Lightning found herself saying. "I've got somewhere to be."

"Crazy coincidence, I've got a date Saturday. Maybe Sunday, or next weekend?" Fang suggested.

"You? On a date?" Lightning couldn't resist. "Who's the guy?"

"_She _is a friend. It might work out, it might not," Fang shrugged. "I've never met her, after all."

"What, is it some sort of blind date Vanille cooked up?" Lightning raised an eyebrow.

"Something like that," Fang said.

"She's a friend, but you've never met her?" Lightning pressed.

"From the internet," Fang said sheepishly.

"Ah," Lightning merely said. _Crazy coincidence, indeed, _she thought to herself.

* * *

_Fang: How was your day?_

_StormCloud: Not bad. That girl who sits next to me in class turned out to not be as much of a bitch as I thought._

_Fang: Good news, I guess. Get any writing done today?_

_StormCloud: No, unfortunately. You?_

_Fang: A little, but not enough. I guess Saturday's just been distracting me._

_StormCloud: You and me both. I'm a bit excited._

_Fang: A bit? Aren't you leaping for joy at the thought of my sexy face?_

_StormCloud: I don't know what your sexy face looks like._

_Fang: We'll fix that._

_StormCloud: Do you ever let up on the flirting?_

_Fang: Nope! Now, down to business. Wanna work some more on that collab fic?_

_StormCloud: Might as well do something productive today._

* * *

**Author Note: Unfortunately short again. Oh well, it is as it is. Two more chapters left! Thanks for all the positive response from you guys! Seriously, I didn't expect the reviews to be pouring in like they are. I'll definitely do more short pieces like this more often. Hell, maybe even a sequel if I get a good enough idea.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own FFXIII

* * *

Chapter 4

"What are you working on there?" Fang asked Lightning during their worktime in Creative Writing. It was Friday, and Lightning could barely focus on school. Tomorrow was the big day, after all.

"Fanfiction," Lightning said absent mindedly. By the time she realized what she said, it was too late to take back the words. What would Fang think of her? It wasn't like Fanfiction had the best reputation.

"Cool, I write it too," Fang commented before looking back to what she was working on.

"Really?" Lightning gasped, caught by surprise.

"What?" Fang grinned. "Surprised someone as sexy as me could do something so deplorable?"

"No…you just don't seem like the kind," Lightning said, recovering her composure.

"Ha! You should really see what I write," Fang chuckled.

"Then why don't you show me?" Lightning asked.

"Because it'd have to be an even trade. I'd want to see yours, after all," Fang replied.

"…I don't think I'm ready to flaunt around my work," the roseate said nervously. A trait uncommon to her.

Fang nodded in understanding, "Fair enough, Sunshine. Truthfully, I'm not that ready either."

"What…did you call me?" Lightning asked, turning and glaring Fang dead in the eyes.

"You know, Sunshine. Because you're so damn cheerful," Fang laughed.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Lightning merely shook her head and went back to work. But Fang was able to see the slight smile that lingered on her friend's face.

* * *

_BehemothQueen: So where are we meeting?_

_Lightning: How about the Bodhum Park? It's got wifi, in case we can't find each other._

_BehemothQueen: I bet I can find you without help._

_Lightning: …You sure about that?_

_BehemothQueen: I'd bet my right arm on it. Actually, the left since I need the right for writing._

_Lightning: At least you have some common sense._

_BehemothQueen: Did you doubt me?_

_Lightning: Yes._

_BehemothQueen: How rude. Are you sure you should be offending your future girlfriend?_

_Lightning: Girlfriend? Aren't you confident._

_BehemothQueen: That's how I roll, milady._

* * *

Lightning was early. Okay, an hour early was a bit _too_ early.

The correct way to say it would be, Lightning was _excited._

For the first time in her life, she had spent time picking out what to wear (With Serah's help, of course). And in the end, she'd settled on casual clothes (To Serah's disappointment).

They were fanfiction writers. Casual was their business.

But with an hour to spare, Lightning decided to camp out at a picnic table and work on their collaboration fic: Divided by War. They'd decided the title last night.

It was a story about a group of friends who were divided by loyalties and forced to fight each other on opposing sides of a conflict. BehemothQueen was taking one side, and Lightning the other.

Half an hour passed with no sign of anyone. Nor were there any messages from her date. Lightning had been checking her phone's email inbox almost minutely.

It wasn't until fifteen minutes later that something happened. Someone sat down across from her. Lightning's head shot up, eager to see who it was.

It was Fang.

"…What are you doing here?" Lightning asked, somewhat suspicious.

"I'm just waiting for someone," Fang said. "And you looked like you needed company."

"How thoughtful of you," Lightning rolled her eyes and turned back to her notepad.

What Lightning didn't notice was Fang leaning forward to read her writing upside down.

And that was probably when Fang noticed the words 'Divided by War' on the top of her friend's paper.

"…You've got to be fucking kidding me," Fang muttered, completely taken aback.

"What?" Lightning perked up, curious.

"You…you're…her," Fang said, her face flushing bright red.

"I'm…who?" Lightning narrowed her eyes.

"StormCloud," Fang whispered quietly. "I'm BehemothQueen."

Lightning froze with her mouth hanging open.

_Fuck me, _though the roseate.

* * *

**Author Note: As I write this, I'm kind of regretting making this such a trivial humorous story. It would have made an excellent long multichapter fic. Like imagine if Fang and Light were already dating by time they met up at the park?**

**Oh well, that ship has sailed. I'm too busy anyway. One more chapter!**

**And of course I'm ending the chapter there. If you didn't see that coming, you should have :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XIII

* * *

Chapter 5

Lightning could only stare at the woman across from her.

"Fuck, what are the chances?" Fang muttered, running a hand through her hair.

"Is this some kind of prank?" Lightning asked quietly.

"What?" Fang said, unsure of what Lightning meant.

"It seems like something my sister would do," Lightning said.

"You're right about that," Fang admitted. "Vanille would probably jump right on that train."

They sat across from each other without saying anything. Lightning still had her mouth hanging partially open. Fang wished she could take a picture, but the Pulsian figured that wouldn't be a good thing to do to the roseate. And Fang would get punched.

"So…the person you said you had a date with today was…" Lightning trailed off.

"That was you," Fang fidgeted awkwardly.

Silence enveloped them again.

"Um…get any work done on the fic?" Fang asked, hoping a different topic might trigger conversation.

"Some," Lightning said, surprising herself by not using a negative tone.

"Cool," Fang replied.

Silence condensed.

"Fuck this," Fang said angrily. "Let's get this conversation out of the way. What does this make us?"

"You tell me," Lightning said in a neutral tone. "You're always the first to start an argument among us."

"Because you look damn sexy when you're pissed off," Fang shrugged.

"…What?" the pink haired woman said, taken aback.

"It's true!" Fang said. "You look adorable."

"Anyway," Lightning said while blushing. "Are we friends?"

"I'd like to think we are," Fang said. "I mean, we've known each other for two years online."

"And we've argued every day for the past three," Lightning countered.

"But if you think about it, we've gotten to know each other for real online," Fang said, leaning forward. "Online you aren't as much of a cold bitch because it isn't expected of you. And online I'm…"

"Not as much of an antagonizing brat?" Lightning smirked.

"Exactly!" Fang said with a smile. "Wait, I'm not a brat…"

"Your point is," Lightning continued on for Fang, "that you think we really know each other for real?"

"Well, yeah," Fang said. "I think we could work. As friends."

"True," Lightning admitted. "But there's still the whole area of you thinking I'm 'hot as hell when I'm pissed off.'"

"I never said that."

"You were thinking it."

"Guilty."

"So what do you say to that?" Lightning asked.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" Fang countered.

"Well…" Lightning began. It looked almost hard for her to admit whatever she was thinking. "You are…attractive."

"Context clues tell me you think I'm drop dead sexy," Fang smirked.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you're staring at my boobs," Fang said triumphantly. Lightning immediately brought her gaze back to Fang's eyes with a murderous glare.

But she didn't even try to deny it.

Fang leaned back, making sure Lightning's attention was on her and not her assets, "So why don't we try it? We both like each other, personality and physically."

Lightning was silent for a long time. The roseate looked at Fang and successfully met her eyes the whole time.

Then she said, "…Fine."

"Shit, you're serious?" Fang exclaimed with a grin. "Cold as ice Farron just agreed to go out with me?"

"Don't jinx it, Yun," Lightning retorted, but the malice was lacking.

"So what are we going to do?" Fang asked. "Dates usually involve doing stuff."

"What do you want to do?" Lightning replied, not wanting to be the deciding factor.

"How about we work on Divided by War?" Fang suggested. "Collaborations tend to work best when they're talked out."

Lightning's lips twitched.

Fang had learned that a lip twitch was a synonym for Lightning smiling. She stared at her constantly, after all.

When she wasn't checking the rest of Lightning out, at least.

"Sounds good," Lightning replied.

Fang stood up and sat down next to Lightning. The roseate stiffened involuntarily, especially when Fang put an arm around her shoulder.

"You move fast," Lightning commented. She didn't seem angry.

"That's how I roll," Fang said with a smirk.

"Did you know Serah thought you'd be some sort of old hag with warts?" Lightning said with a slight grin.

"Really?" Fang laughed. "Maybe we should surprise her later?"

Lightning's eyes lit up mischievously, "Fuck the hell yes."

* * *

Serah's head perked up from her homework as she heard a knock at the door. Maybe Lightning's date ended early?

The younger sister took a deep breath and began to get ready to comfort her sister. She approached the door, bracing herself every step of the way. She spun the deadbolt and swung open the door.

And saw her sister and Fang making out furiously on the doorstep.

Serah's mouth dropped open as she watched without saying anything. Lightning eventually detached herself from Fang and said the most unLightning thing Serah had ever heard her say, "If that's how good you kiss, then I wonder how talented your fingers are?"

"Flexible, from hitting all those keys," Fan smirked wolfishly. The dark haired woman turned to Serah and said, "I brought your sister back. She's a feisty one."

"Fang was the one who couldn't keep her hands to herself," Lighting accused with a grin.

"Guilty," Fang said. As Lightning took a step inside her house, Fang said, "See you tomorrow, Sunshine."

"One last kiss?" Lightning asked.

"No!" shouted Serah, finally regaining her mind. She slammed the door, cutting off Fang's bout of laughter.

The shorter pink haired woman rounded on her sister and said, "What was that!?"

"We have a lot in common," Lighting shrugged.

Serah couldn't find words.

"We both like writing, women, and weekends," Lighting said. Then she grinned, "Alliteration! That's something I can use in Creative Writing."

"How are you and what have you done with Lightning?" Serah asked.

Her older sister only laughed and went upstairs to her room.

Serah sat down and hugged her knees to her chest as she tried to erase that mental image.

* * *

**Author Note: And that's it! The end, but damn that was fun to write. And Lightning is OOC. Meh, it's a humor fic. You probably laughed.**

**I've already got another oneshot planned. Humor/Romance again, because it seems I'm good at that!**

…

…

…

…

…

"**HOLD IT!" shouted the Observant Reader. "You didn't mark this fic as complete!"**

"**Oh, right," remarked Cormag. "Since you guys were such good reviewers/readers, I decided to write up the bonus scene. It's a little something that I couldn't fit in with the rest of the story, but was just so funny I had to write it."**


	6. Bonus Scene

Disclaimer: I don't own FFXIII

**This takes place…sometime. You pick when.**

* * *

Bonus Scene

Fang's fingers hit the keyboard.

And nothing happened.

"C'mon Fang, channel that lemony goodness," Fang muttered to herself. But she just couldn't. Today, she had nothing.

But suddenly, she had an idea.

"Oi, Light!" shouted Fang.

"What?" asked Lightning as she stuck her head around the corner.

"We need to have sex," Fang said seriously.

"…" Lightning said nothing.

"I can't get inspired right now!" Fang explained. "It's one of those days, you know? Where you've got ideas, but you just can't write 'em."

"So you want to have sex with me to help you write?" Lightning said flatly.

"I _do _write lemons, after all," Fang said.

"What are you going to do, write our sex as a lemon and just change our names to match the fic?" Lightning asked.

"Well, that's one way to do it," Fang said.

"But you've usually got all sorts of kinky shit in yours. How do you plan to pull that off?" Lightning asked. "Us writers should be consistent."

Fang pointedly looked everywhere except the box in the corner of the room that held all of the 'kinky shit.'

"I'll figure out something," Fang said.

"…No," Lighting said.

"You are tearing me apart, Light!" Fang wailed.

"Fine," groaned Lightning. "Just this once."

* * *

**Author Note: Haha, I couldn't let that funny scene go to waste. Now this is the end, thanks for all the support! Really, I never expected this to be as popular as it was. I figured it'd be just a couple favorite story, maybe a few reviews. But I'm surprised you guys liked it as much as you did! Watch for my future FLight oneshots and maybe I'll write another minific like this again!**

**Review if you've got a story suggestion that you want to pose to me! I won't guarantee I'll do it, but I'll certainly consider it!**


End file.
